Together Forever
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: Edward finds a video in Carlise's computer that is so embarrasing. Based on Bryan's video in The New Normal. Please read and review


**I don't own twilight.**

* * *

"Carlisle?" Edward asked as he walked into Carlisle study. The blonde vampire was nowhere to be found. Edward looked around the cluttered room. "Carlisle? Hello? Daddy? Pa? Papa? Dr. Cullen?"

Edward walked around to the desk and looked at the computer screen. A word document was up:

_Dear Family,_

_I am out on a hunting trip then I am going to the store to get some things. Don't destroy the house. I will be back soon. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Carlisle_

_P.S that means you Emmett!_

Edward sighed heavily. Carlisle couldn't help him with his problem. Bella had just called to tell him she was sick and couldn't go to school. Which meant Edward wasn't going to school but it was Saturday. Edward knew that Bella was that sick. Edward took the mouse and moved it toward the red "x". Edward suddenly got nosey. Edward went to Carlisle's videos. There were videos of actually surgeries and transplants then there was one about a dog who kept sneezing, but one video caught Edward's eye. It was called: for Esme's eyes only. Edward's eyes lit up. He hesitated clicking on it, but he couldn't resist! He clicked on it. An eighties pop song started. Edward paused the video.

"Alice! Emmett! Jasper!" Edward yelled loudly. He had to show them this.

The trio came running in. Alice flew towards Edward.

"Is everything okay?" Jasper asked worriedly.

Edward nodded.

"I just wanted to have someone with me while I venture into the great beyond" Edward replied.

Emmett looked at Edward. "Now you are scaring me"

Edward motioned them to come over. They all gathered around the computer as Edward hit play.

The eighties music continued. Carlisle came on the screen. He was sitting in his study dancing in his chair. Carlisle started to sing:

"_If there's anything you need  
All you have to do is say  
You know you satisfy everything in me  
We shouldn't waste a single day"_  
_  
"So don't stop me falling  
It's destiny calling  
A power I just can't deny  
It's never changing  
Can't you hear me, I'm saying  
I want you for the rest of my life"_

Carlisle spun in circles in his office chair.

_"Together forever and never to part  
Together forever we two  
And don't you know  
I would move heaven and earth  
To be together forever with you"_

_"If they ever get you down  
There's always something I can do  
Because I wouldn't ever wanna see you frown  
I'll always do what's best for you"_

_"There ain't no mistaking  
It's true love we're making  
Something to last for all time  
It's never changing  
Can't you hear me, I'm saying  
I want you for the rest of my life"_

Carlisle held up Esme and his wedding picture. He kissed her on the picture.

_"Together forever and never to part_  
_Together forever we two_  
_and don't you know_  
_I would move heaven and earth_  
_to be together forever with you"_

Carlisle started jumping up and down on a bed.

"_So don't stop me falling_" Carlisle fell down off the bed.  
_"Its destiny calling  
A power I just can't deny  
it's never changing  
Can't you hear me, I'm saying  
I want you for the rest of my life"_

_"Together forever and never to part  
Together forever we two  
and don't you know  
I would move heaven and earth _

_To be together forever with you"_

The video ended. Emmett was on the floor laughing. Alice and Jasper were giggling uncontrollably. Edward was banging his fist on the table from laughing so much.

"If I could pee my pants I would!" Emmett laughed.

Just then Carlisle walked in carrying some roses. He saw the scene.

"What is wrong with you three?" he asked calmly.

Emmett got up and patted Carlisle shoulders.

"That is just too funny" he sighed as he walked out. Alice and Jasper saw Carlisle and straightened themselves.

"I got to go wash the cat" Jasper said.

"I think Bella needs a wardrobe change" Alice quickly said.

The couple quickly ran out of the room. Edward sat there. He tried to quickly close out the video but Carlisle was already there at Edward's side. He looked at the screen.

"Oh I didn't know you were Esme!" Carlisle said. Carlisle was acting like he was angry but inside he was totally embarrassed. "Oh hey honey you've gotten very masculine since the last time I saw you!"

Edward ran out like lightening. Carlisle sat down in the chair. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. He felt like in on minute he turned into a monster.

"Honey?" he heard Esme say.

His wife walked in. he looked at her. She saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" She asked in her sweet voice. "You look like someone just saw you naked."

Carlisle took Esme in his arms. He hit replay on the video. Esme sat on his lap and watched the video. As she smiled and giggled, Carlisle felt more embarrassed. When the video ended, Esme turned to Carlisle.

"I love it!" she giggled.

Carlisle's face lit up. Carlisle gave her the roses. She smelled them. She smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

Esme leaned in and kissed her husband.

"Thank you" she said when they parted.

"Together forever?" Carlisle asked.

"Together forever"

* * *

**Alright I know it was very silly but I just had to write it.**

**The song is together forever by Rick Astley **

**Please review. **


End file.
